


Happy Birthday, Abby!

by littlemisscurious



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Birthday, F/M, One Shot, Smut, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:10:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>response to a prompt on THF (thfrustration.tumblr.com)</p><p>Alright people. Today is my birthday, and it was kind of a let down and I’m feeling kind of down, so would anyone be so kind as to write a quick fluffy one-shot for me? Something like Tom having to work on his girlfriend’s birthday and she gets upset and he comforts her or something? And now that I think about it, it could take a turn for the smutty if the author so chooses. Thank you! ~Abby</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Abby!

**Happy Birthday, Abby!**

“What do you mean, you can’t make it?,” she asks with a frustrated sigh, dropping the dress she had just chosen for the day on the unmade bed before her.

 

“I’m sorry, darling. Shooting got delayed because of the storm yesterday and we have to finish today,” Tom on the other end replies, apologetically.

 

_Of course. Shooting. Everything was more important on her birthday than she herself. Screw it!_

 

“I’ll make it up to you when I’m back home tomorrow,” he promises but she only lets out an annoyed huff of air.

 

“My birthday is today, Tom, not tomorrow or any other day. I rarely see you. Is it really too much to ask that I want my boyfriend here with me today?” Tears start welling up in her eyes and as they roll down her cheeks, she briskly wipes them away with the back of her hand.

 

“I’m sorry. I really am. Please, don’t be mad at me, Abby!,” he pleads and she can hear the frustration in his voice. He clearly isn’t happy about not being able to be with her at her birthday, either, but then again, what does it change? _Right, nothing!_

 

“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow then. Or whenever your lovely director decides to let you go,” she mumbles before ending the call abruptly and throwing the phone onto her pillow.

 

Deciding that a nice, long shower might be the best way to relax, she sheds her nightclothes and shuffles into the bathroom, where she steps into the big shower base.

 

Just moments later the hot water runs over her skin, washing away the tension in her limbs and the dark clouds in her mind. _She can still have a fantastic day, even without her beloved boyfriend by her side!_

 

Quickly washing her hair and body, she then turns away from the glass doors and closes her eyes, enjoying the warmth of the water and sound of it in her ears. _This is what it must sound like standing underneath a waterfall._

 

Slowly, her hands run over her skin, her shoulders, her arms, her waist, until one comes to rest between her thighs. Biting her bottom lip, she starts pleasuring herself, images of Tom in her mind.

 

She can almost feel his tongue licking along the shell of her ear, his hands gliding along her tummy from behind until one takes over between her thighs while the other gently cups her breast.

 

Panting lightly, she holds onto the tiles before her, the cold sending a shiver through her fingers while the pressure between her legs is being intensified, bringing her closer, closer, closer to the edge.

 

Never opening her eyes, she relishes in the feeling of his lips on her shoulder, neck, and face, realising only after a while that instead of having the most realistic dream ever, he is really there, standing behind her, his hands and lips all over her, his heavy breathing in unison with her own.

 

His name echoes from the tiles as she lets out a moan of pleasure at her release, her body leaning against his, one arm holding her tightly, while the waves of her orgasm wash over her making her knees unable to hold her upright any longer.

 

Gently, he turns her around, his lips gliding along her neck until they find that soft spot behind her ear. He smiles against her skin as her fingers dig into his shoulders, desperately holding onto him while he picks her up and presses her softly against the cold tiles. She arches her back away from the cold, her wet skin gliding along his, leaving no room between them.

 

“Happy Birthday, Abby,” he whispers against her lips, smiling and burying himself inside her, before they get lost in a passionate kiss accompanied by her stifled moans and _thank you oh so much_.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to visit my tumblr page http://w-is-for-writing.tumblr.com to find out more about my stories, my characters, and everything else you might be interested in :)


End file.
